In the related art, a body state evaluating device that can detect a motion of a sample body with a three-axis acceleration sensor mounted thereon, measure and evaluate a physical state of the sample body, and provide an exercise prescription or an exercise menu for correcting a posture or the like has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The body state evaluating device is characterized by including a compensatory motion measuring means that measures a compensatory motion that accompanies a predetermined motion of a sample body and an evaluation means that evaluates a body physical state of the sample body on the basis of information on the compensatory motion measured by the compensatory motion measuring means.
A walking posture meter that can quantitatively evaluate whether a walking posture of a person is correct using a three-axis acceleration sensor and evaluate whether the center of gravity during walking leans forward/backward in a moving direction has also been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
The walking posture meter is a walking posture meter that evaluates a walking posture of a person to be measured and is characterized by including an acceleration sensor that is mounted on the center line of a waist of a person to be measured and a first computing part that computes at least one of a quantity indicating a degree by which the center of gravity of the person to be measured during walking leans forward in the moving direction with respect to the person to be measured and a quantity indicating a degree by which the center of gravity leans backward in the moving direction with respect to the person to be measured using a temporal change waveform of vertical-axis acceleration which is output from the acceleration sensor.